doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who: Series 12 (2018)/@comment-32826668-20181113192009
Star Trek, Doctor Who: Update: Paradox, Parody Cyberbot Assimilation: The Fourth Doctor met Star Trek Enterprise: Captain Jim T Kirk on the Planet Surface. Spock Science Chief Officer monitored a fertility base producing large amount radiation admission's went to investigate. Since Androids, Robotic's dominates all over the Stellar Realm, Cyberbot's planned to control planetary galaxy systems: by Planetary clone Assimilation, morph transforming human, humanoid, android, droids, stellariod nation into cyclonic machines: who shall live forever. Their First encounter The Enterprise Guard's Protected the Captain, Medical Doctor, and the Chief Science Officer Hand to Hand Combat. The Cyberbots were amused won against the Enterprise Crew. Captain Kirk, and Science Officer Spock tried their Stun Phaser, Medium immobilize, and Maxim Vaporizer Death Laser had no effect. The Four Doctor asks the Captain or one of his crew members to give him their Stun Phaser. Medical Officer Bones underhand tosses the phaser as the Four Doctor, he catches by hand. They had no choice but to trust him. The Four Doctor remodulating phasers beam, added a Gold disruptor to stop the Cyberbots. With the help of the Enterprise Crew distracting them, The Fourth Time Lord was able shut down the Fertilely Foundation Base. The Fourth Doctor is not aware; The Cyberbots Dimension streamed reactivating The Fertility Base detected the Borgs in the Stellar Area forming an holy Alliance. Shifting through the fabric of time created a Paradox Parody vortex distortion across the historical Past and the Forward future: a stellar/ globule nation version of Cyberbot Nation, unfortunate, Federation of Planets were not suppost to exsist. The Future: Cyberbot joins Alliance with the Borgs, Cyberbots assimilated the Borgs, Former technology of the Silicon were add to their collective, Captain Picard meets the Eleventh Time Lord Doctor in the Holographic Image Chamber however Temporal electricity distorts his body of the Eleventh Time Lord. The Captain got also met Rory, Amy Pond and got to see the Enter Stellar Travel Duration Dimension Time Booth know as the Tartus standing in the corner. The Captain shut down the Holadeck off return to the Bridge brought them along. The Next Problem: Cyberbots try to add to the Eleventh Doctor to the Cyber collective however he is rescued by the Twelfth Doctor or thirteenth Time Lord Doctor who travels back in time. The Fertility Base Clashes with the future: The Planet floats created a dimensional continuium bubble pucket through the vector region of space detected in the Fourth Time Lord Doctor, Eleventh Time Lord Doctor, and Next Generation: Star Cruiser Enterprise Future time zone. The duration grid dimension of both worlds are in jeopardy needs to be restored. ---- Quantum Breach:Update: ' Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor: Darlic's Planet on the rift of Implosion, The Time Lord Missy may have evolved before the explosion (and before the Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Star-Freighter: Cyberbot Vortex Twirlers; Duration of time). Another Time Lord calling herself The Mistress Instead of the Master: had an idea: Displacement Quantum Slip Drive breaching the continuium of stellar space. Mistress may have used the time ring activating the Multi Time Booth: Tardis became the engine between worlds. A Quadrant Parallel of Planets soon will be Assimilated: From (Federation of Stellar Nation of Planets: Starship Enterprise) duplicated through out the Cosmos Verse creating a Parody Nation; Cyberbot Galaxy. Polarised Quadrant Stellar Planets within the same System Belt of the Region will be copied. Darlic's Future: causes a Time breach a War of the collective begins created a war against the Cyberbot Stellar Nation. The Time Lord Master: Mistress uses her Time Dimensional Multi Booth creating a vortex spacial temperial continuium rift that sit next the Fertility Base. Breaching Quantum World's from Past, Present and the future: using a Worrel Spindle-Polarizer rotating in the Ionosphere.Tech Body form: The Borgs are Interface Cybernetic Hybrid Net Connectors through the brain and body, Darlic's uses the tendent Cranium Brain is in a Mecanix machine without a human soul body. Darlic's are future from the Cyberbots, Borgs and The Silons. The Silons are hard Corded former wiring, plug insert technology from the wireless Tech; once use Tape Drive Recorder, Floppy Disk, Patainaium Records, Flat Panel Disk Drive Insert, and V.H,S Drive Recorders. The plug became the first electrical fuse Insert drive and the creator of many more machines. Tape Drive Recorder, V.H.S. Recorder, Bata System, Tape Drive became a Tape Harness Rap recorder Drive of capture, Tape once Rapped cover entire planet nation's from the Platonic Ground floor, Environmental, Structural, pavement; Surfaces. A Rubber Floppy, sticky celular tape became Cohesive barrior that does not suppost to let Star Crusiers Starship, Stellar Star Battleships, Star Fighters, Stellar Shuttles land. Patainium spindle Records also became a weapon, similar to a Frisby, or a Ninja Star. Stellar Space stretches across the universe since the formation of the Big Bang Threory, The Future: Hyper Stellar Space: The Fabric Galaxy continuium: might unlink the dimensia code of space, tear apart the universe, if Quantum breach continues.﻿